


他曾经不知道如何成为父亲

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Top!Nero, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom! Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 当他们都明白了，就是时候告别了。





	他曾经不知道如何成为父亲

**Author's Note:**

> 我从朋友那里收到一些关于这个文倾向的询问和质疑，本文是百分之百的他们会有性关系的VD，甚至奶油不完全单箭头的ND以及NK，但可以理解他们都出于各种各样的爱关心着家人。有r18的时候我会在其他tag里警告，没有限制级内容也会按国内习惯在其他里标注左右攻受tag，请理解。

尼禄和维吉尔吵架，就算放到耸人听闻的魔界这也不多见，要不就说其实但丁觉得根本不可能发生，毕竟尼禄虽然总是怒气冲冲，他的愤怒就像一个大号的儿童气球，五彩斑斓，轻飘飘，也就戳他那一下最响亮——他从来不对任何人真的很生气，尼禄看待世界的方式就像透过万花筒，他喜欢这彩色的一切而装作满不在乎的样子好让自己显得很成熟，至少在他老哥回来之前是这样。而他老哥，也没有特别怒发冲冠过，他那丁点儿生气的苗头点燃的时候对象就已经有了结果，不是变成一地碎渣就是但丁变成碎渣然后睡一觉无事发生。

所以他真的很惊讶，直到冰凉的奶油和浆果流到手指头上才反应过来。

维吉尔冷冰冰地扫过他一眼，在他不争气的黏糊糊的指头和脸上的零嘴渣之间叹气，转过身绕过但丁满地的好奇心、杯子碎片和一声不吭脸涨得通红的尼禄离开了案发现场。那大男孩气的嘴唇都在发抖，哦哦，但丁想，我们也能有为家庭纠纷冷战的一天了。

最开始尼禄过来是为了归还V的那本书，也许他还在为但丁的隐瞒，以及V的满嘴瞎话不高兴，但是他并没有多说什么，只是踌躇着询问但丁之前有没有受伤，他那刚舔干净勺子的叔叔心满意足地咂咂嘴，告诉他就算他重伤不治，都快大半年了他还没入土也是该好了，尼禄翻了个白眼，他看上去松了一口气，就像过去一样擦了下鼻子，有点难为情又有点高兴，“……我之前还以为我赶上你了，”他说，趿拉着椅子坐到但丁对面，像一只耳朵因为放松而歪倒在一边的小狗，趴在桌前，“我看见你像个傻屌一样摔在地上，还想……如果我解决了这个，得拿传奇恶魔猎人的称号笑你至少两个月。”

尼禄把脑袋搁在交叠的胳膊上歪了歪，就像融化在了这张破桌子上十分放松，但丁有时候觉得他的小动作很有趣，男孩竭力让自己看上去成熟又可靠，但总是在不经意间漏气一样泄出和他脸上的青春痘一样的幼稚，当然他并不是特别有资格把这当做一种批评丢给尼禄，尤其是他们兄弟俩待在一块儿的时候就像叛逆期从来就扎根在他们本性里，当他一个人在这儿漫无目的的游荡时，他也不见得能比尼禄做得更好，倒不如说，据崔西看来，正是在遇到了尼禄以后，“你变了不少，”她上下审查着恶魔猎手，“……你不想告诉他真相，但你也做不到完全离开那段和他有关的过去。看看你盯着他的眼神，但丁。”

他知道自己多多少少一直出了些问题，所以他努力把尼禄当做自己的孩子看待，这是一种延续，a new beginning，但丁跟自己再三约定，而不是寄希望于某种不公平的渴求来照顾小鬼。遗憾的是并没有人能给但丁一个参考，从上到下，斯巴达或者维吉尔，甚至阿克汉姆，完全都是可以登上育儿教科书的极端不正确举例。他不知道如何成为一个父亲，也从未打算成为一个父亲，所有围绕他曾经还没有支离破碎的家，他都只有伊娃和维吉尔，作为兄长维吉尔确实尝试着树立自己的权威，想用自己的翅膀保护伊娃和兄弟，但是这么多年过去，但丁总是很难忘记那一刀，尼洛·安杰罗凝视挂坠的模样还有自己的招牌。

伊娃告诉他忘掉所有去寻找新的开始，他不知道一个弄丢了过去的人如何找到重新出发的起点，因而他总是在过往的边缘徘徊，离开又返回，像是被拴着镣铐的狗。

我很抱歉，但丁想，我总是不够听话的那一个。

但他想至少他还能从伊娃那儿学到不少东西，关心，嘘寒问暖，教导他战斗并适应恶魔血脉的本能，最重要的是他绝不会允许自己像他的家人一样消失在尼禄面前。他不会让那孩子握着一双冰冷的死去的手坐在血泊里直到天明。

他开始尝试接触尼禄，还有他那个乱糟糟的小家庭，但丁笑话他，是一个可爱又温暖的狗窝，里面总是有很多毛茸茸呜呜叫的幼崽。尼禄背着姬莉叶踢了他一脚，又在以为他没注意的时刻弄干净他衣摆上的脚印，他真的觉得没关系，真的，但尼禄总是表现得很奇怪，他像是满不在乎但丁的冷笑话和傻笑，有时候又看上去相当在意自己的评价，当他站在恶魔尸堆上高高地俯视男孩儿，对着尼禄点头或者抬起眉毛说他干得不错，但丁觉得自己能看见某种晃动的尾巴，别以为他背过去就没看见这小鬼头跳来跳去又后空翻的举动。

想到这儿，但丁又能理解他们会起争执的可能性了，维吉尔比他自己更不知道如何成为父亲，斯巴达并不是一个好的榜样，维吉尔试着代替父亲来照顾他们的时候已经来不及了，但丁还年轻的时候，想过很久为什么维吉尔不来找自己，但他终究还是把手套和照片一起放下，新的开始，他跟自己说，然后合拢抽屉。

尼禄把自己关在他的房间里，这还是崔西提议的，把阁楼收拾出来作为男孩歇脚的地方，要不然他和维吉尔谁都没想到过尼禄会找到他们一起生活，就算只是偶尔几次探视。大概但丁自己都没有把事务所真正当做自己的永久住所，在一切发生之前，他肯定不会把Devil May Cry称作家。

他敲了敲好像合不大拢的门，激烈的摇滚乐很不客气地把他的友好拒之门外，敷衍的礼貌后他用脚开了锁，尼禄背对着他坐在床边，从小阁窗掉下来的昏黄的光抚摸着男孩的头发，他一动不动，看得出来真的很不爽。

“我没有特别想知道你们为什么争吵，”但丁用一种传统方式关了音乐，坐到尼禄身边，他感到床垫微微塌陷，两个人的距离随着重心微微倾斜而小小地拉近，“但是，小子，你是第一次作为儿子来面对，那老家伙也是头一回成为父亲，在我们大打出手之前，我想他大概以为你是我的小不点儿。”

尼禄的眼睛盯着膝盖没有动，但他的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想要说什么，又被破碎的自尊心噎住，小心收敛着连视线都不肯分到但丁身上，但丁保持着距离，也把目光投向那个看上去很迷你的天窗，“在他还是V……的时候，我想他应该对你寄予了很大希望，我跟他说不要牵扯到你你跟这一切都无关，他看着我，就像看一个大傻瓜，”但丁忍不住笑了一下，想到维吉尔这惊为天人的一面就令人心满意足，他很得意，他终究还能够原谅那一刀的，因为实际上他们都没有遗失斯巴达的灵魂，“但如果他知道你是谁，我想，他肯定会说出和我一样的话。”

尼禄别过头，但丁不想知道他是不是在藏起来泪水，或者别的什么不甘心，孤独什么的，“和我无关，哈，”男孩把几个字从牙缝里崩出来，“你大概觉得所有事儿都能把我放在摇篮里然后盖住吧。”

要怎么说呢，但丁想，如果他真的是尼禄的父亲，有些事反而会很好谈起，所以他只是把胳膊松垮垮地搭到尼禄肩上，男孩已经逐渐长大，青春和成长的痕迹逐渐淡去，他的棱角开始分明，眼睛里仍保留着某种明亮的东西但变得更加强硬，蕾蒂老是嚷嚷自己带歪了尼禄，实际上就但丁看来，尼禄一步未偏地踩着维吉尔的脚印，如果伊娃、自己就像克雷多和姬莉叶一样待在维吉尔的身边，V未必不会是一个现实的投影。他很幸运，但丁绕过男孩宽阔的肩膀搭着他，分离总是痛苦的，至少他仍有永不会舍弃他的爱与亲昵。

“我想我们是你的家人，”他听见自己说，带着某种坚硬的决心和不舍，“虽然你可能会感到丢脸和厌烦，维吉尔和我都还在学习，他和你一样不知所措，就像你的养父母为孩子们做过的那样，尽可能地去包容他如何，你是更‘成熟’的那个嘛，我的男孩儿。”

尼禄转过头，嘴唇和下颌绒毛蹭在他的手臂上，他们看着彼此的眼睛，但丁没有挪开视线，平静地注视那些细小的水光，他想起第一次见到尼禄，那些掩藏的孤独，失望和愤怒，最终都消失得一干二净，就如同维吉尔所选择的一模一样。

 

 

尼禄的肩膀垮了下来，他低下头，把脑袋靠在但丁下颌边，他们一起坐在黄昏里，像一个父亲，像一个儿子。

**Author's Note:**

> 在4~5作中，我不能否定尼禄没有完全觉察到他和但丁的血缘关系，毕竟教皇在抓捕尼禄时间接挑明过他们之间有血的联系。不过在4中，尼禄还表现地非常内敛，但他仍然是个体贴正直的好孩子，所以可能他不会去直接质询但丁的隐瞒，如果他有所感觉，想必在了解但丁的为人后他会毫不犹豫接纳但丁作为自己的家人来照顾和关心，而处于对维吉尔的复杂感情，以及他一直孤身一人的事实中，曾经拥有过一个幸福家庭的但丁也应该会对尼禄和他的小家庭的欢迎而感到高兴。所以我认为在认定“维吉尔已死”的状态下，但丁会把尼禄当做自己的孩子来默默照顾，而失去了克雷多和养父母的尼禄也会将这个唯一和自己相似的怪人认作自己的父辈来关心，本文的前提就产生于此，他们以这种类似于养父子的关系构建了亲密的无形的家。  
> 但是维吉尔的回归打破了这个秩序能够建立的基础，尼禄无法适应他突然多出来的，并且闯了大祸的父亲，而但丁却不能将矛盾视若无睹，他真诚地爱着自己的家人、朋友，爱着维吉尔和尼禄，所以他不会允许因为自己的原因再一次让维吉尔离去，他和尼禄交谈，最终一起选择了截断之前让他们得以相依为命的亲密关系，把这些理应属于维吉尔的东西还给了他。这对他们两个来说都很复杂和难过，但他们都不会停留，而是为了生活会继续前行，因为他们都仍然爱着彼此。


End file.
